


A Dream With You In It

by CrashLikeAComet



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Love, Love Poems, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashLikeAComet/pseuds/CrashLikeAComet
Summary: A poem I wrote





	A Dream With You In It

**Author's Note:**

> Can you even call this a poem? I dont even know. Barely beta'd, barely literate, but raw emotions which I suck with.

It was a dream where I saw you again  
A dream where we sat and spoke and it was easy  
A dream where I realized the truth  
A dream that visits almost every night  
In all of these they played the same  
Us sitting  
Us talking  
Always just us  
These dreams are so often it's hard to believe you aren't always here  
By my side  
Sitting  
Talking  
Always with me  
The day we spoke again was like a waking dream  
Us sitting  
Us talking  
Your voice was the one thing I could never carry from that place  
Hearing it again sent warm waves through me  
Spreading the painful truth all over again  
One that I thought went away  
One I never got the chance to speak out loud  
Even when I see you almost every night  
In my dreams  
I love you


End file.
